El admirador secreto
by JaviiGomez
Summary: Sawako tiene un admirador secreto! Quién será?


El admirador secreto

Sawako había llegado a la sala luego de ir al baño, el timbre sonó justo cuando llegó. Fue a su puesto, estaba sola, Kazehaya y Ryu conversaban con Joe y otros de sus amigos, como ella decía Kazehaya lucía totalmente "refrescante". Ahora les tocaba clases de matemáticas, Ayane y Chizu, aún no llegaban porque sabían que el profesor siempre llegaba tarde, así que se tomaban su tiempo para llegar a la sala. Sawako abrió su bolso para sacar su cuaderno de matemáticas, cuando de repente ve una hoja de papel que no era de ella. Tomó el papel y empezó a leer:

Te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida. Amo tu pelo, que brilla tan intensamente, tu hermosa sonrisa tan blanca y reluciente como la luna llena. Tal vez la forma en la que me tratas no es la mejor, pero sé que en el fondo me amas y que con un solo beso tuyo podremos estar juntos toda la vida y superar todo lo que se nos ponga. Veámonos el sábado de San Valentín a las 3:00 de la tarde en la pileta frente al parque.

Con mucho amor… Tu admirador secreto…

Sawako miraba la carta perpleja, estaba tan nerviosa. "Que debo hacer, si no voy seguramente se sentiría herido y lo habría hecho ir hasta allá y perder su tiempo esperándome y se habría molestado en escribir esta carta para nada"

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Chizu quitándoselo de las manos. Ya estábamos todos sentados en nuestros puestos. Chizu se sentó en su puesto y Ayane se puso detrás de ella y empezaron a reír a medida que leían la carta, Sawako no se rehusó a que la leyeran, porque necesitaba que ellas la ayudaran a decidir si va o no.

-Jajajajajajajajajajjaja- Ayane y Chizu se reían al unísono, estaban estallando en carcajadas.

-¡Tienes un admirador!-Exclamó Chizu. Shota no pudo evitar escuchar que ¡Sawako tenía un admirador secreto! Se puso muy celoso y su cara se tornó fucsia debido a varios sentimientos juntos.

-Y valla ¡Que cursi tu admirador!-Dijo Ayane. Shota no pudo evitar escuchar esa palabra que para él era como una daga en el corazón. "Sawako tiene un admirador secreto, que voy a hacer… ¡Un admirador secreto! No se qué hacer, ¡Y si le piden que sean novios! No puedo dejar que eso pase, ella es mía. Porque no tengo las agallas para declararme-Se dejó caer al piso con la mano en la cara, para evitar que vean el tono fucsia que había adoptado-Ya sé, tengo una idea."

-Ryu, escucha, necesito que…

-Sawako, ¿Vas a ir?

-No sé, si me está pidiendo que valla, supongo que es lo correcto, ¿No?

Sábado día de San Valentín, tres de la tarde…

Un joven esperaba impacientemente a una chica en la pileta, se le notaba nervioso.

Sawako iba llegando, cuando divisa a aquel chico, no se le podía ver bien la cara debido a que el sol le daba justo en la cara.

-¿Ayane? ¿No está mal que espiemos a Sawako?-Preguntó Chizu, que seguía a Ayane, la cuál estaba concentrada en Sawako.

-Shh, nos podría escuchar-. Las dos seguían a Sawako sigilosamente, se escondían tras los árboles, los faroles, las tiendas, la habían estado siguiendo desde que salió de su casa. Las vestían ropas cómodas. Ayane usaba unos jeans ajustados y una polera entallada de mangas de un cuarto; Chizu usaba unos pantalones sueltos pero ajustados en el tobillo y un polerón suelto de cierre.

-¡Ryu! ¿La ves? Ahí está- Susurro Shota apuntando a Sawako que se dirigía al parque-. No puedo creer que tenga un admirador secreto.

-Mmm…-Contestó Ryu sin importancia, estaba más concentrado en la tienda de comida que estaba al frente, donde justo se encontraba Sawako comprando.

Los dos se encontraban tras un banco en el que estaban sentados una pareja de ancianos.

Kazehaya estaba muy alterado, aún no se lo podía creer, alguien se le iba a declarar antes de que él lo hiciera

-Imagínate si terminan siendo novios-hizo una pausa-, yo me muero. Yo quiero ser su novio y estar con ella ancianos que se encontraban sentados en el banco se voltearon ya que escucharon lo que había dicho Kazehaya-Si, amo a esa chica, que tiene de raro-respondió Kazehaya a la defensiva con los ancianos. La pareja decidió irse ya que se sentían demasiado incómodos, se estaban parando, cuando Shota se levanta y los detiene.

-Por favor, no se vallan, necesito esconderme aquí, estoy a punto de perder a la chica que amo y no quiero que eso pase-hizo una pausa-, se los ruego-, los ancianos se miraron románticamente y se volvieron a sentar. Seguramente ellos tenían una historia parecida sobre su pasado o simplemente lo encontraban tierno.

-Ahí está bien-susurraron los ancianos en referencia a la posición en la que se encontraban.

-Si, gracias-les dijo de vuelta.

La observaron unos minutos, ya que se sentó a comerse una cosa que Shota y Ryu no pudieron identificar.

-Se está moviendo, vamos. Muchas gracias-Le dijo a los ancianos. Shota agarró a Ryu del polerón y lo arrastró sigilosamente tras los árboles.

-Comida-Dijo Ryu estirando la mano hacia el puesto de comida que había estado observando todo el tiempo y el del que ahora se estaban alejando.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué te pasa! Ten cuidado- Dijo Ayane susurrando sin ver quien era con el que había chocado.

-¿Ayane?-Le respondió Shota de la misma manera.

-¡Shota! ¡Ryu! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Preguntó Ayane.

-Na… nada ¿Y tú?-Kazehaya empezó a sonrojarse levemente.

-Espío a Sawako-hizo una pausa "Ah, ya entiendo lo que está pasando aquí" pensó también lo hacen, ¿o me equivoco?

-Te… te equivo...-Balbuceó Shota, pero se detuvo, ya qua Ayane le puso una mirada que a él siempre le ponía nervioso-. Está bien, estamos siguiendo a Sawako-Tras haber dicho eso, se sonrojó completamente.

-Chicos, lamento interrumpir, pero Sawako se está yendo-Agregó Chizu. Todos se fueron sigilosamente tras Sawako.

Sawako se dirigía a la pileta y podía divisar a un hombre sentado en la pileta.

-¿Joe? Ho… Hola-Dijo Sawako sorprendida.

-¿Sadako?-Preguntó sorprendido pasándose la mano por el pelo

-Tu… tu me enviaste esto-dijo Sawako con valor mostrando el papel que había encontrado en su mochila.

-¡Joe! Jajajajajaja, ¡No puede ser verdad!-Chizu estallaba en carcajadas, al igual que Ayane. Ryu no mostraba signo vital alguno, igual que en todo el día.

-¡Qué! ¡Traidor!-"No lo puedo creer, Joe me hizo esto, ese maldito traicionero, nunca se lo perdonaré", Shota, estaba estallando en rabia, no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era una tortura para él.

-Shhh, cállense, no puedo escuchar-Dijo Chizu interesándose mas en el asunto-. Están empezando a hablar.

-Eh, eh, eh-Joe estaba completamente un error, esa carta no… no era para ti… Debí haberme confundido de maletín. Esa nota iba dirigida a Ayane… Lo siento.

-No, no te preocupes, no importa. Perdón por haberte hecho perder el tiempo viniendo yo, si no era la persona a quien querías ver. También perdóname por haber leído esa carta, seguramente era personal, lo siento mucho.

Ayane se había quedado inmóvil como una estatua de piedra, había quedado en shock, "que horror, tenía un admirador secreto, y era ¡Joe! Debí haberlo supuesto…

Tal vez la forma en la que me tratas no es la mejor...

Sawako nunca trata mal a alguien y yo a Joe siempre lo trato mal. ¡Chizu se va a burlar de esto el resto de mi vida!"

Chizu y Kazehaya no podían evitar reírse a carcajadas, no podía ser más gracioso.

Lunes, salida de clases.

Kazehaya se encontraba donde siempre esperaba a Sawako en las

tardes cuando quería hablar con ella e irse juntos de vuelta a su casa.

Sawako llegó donde el estaba y se sentó junto a él.

-Sabes, cuando escuché que tenías un admirador secreto, me puse

muy celoso-Sawako se sorprendió cuando escuchó esa palabra: Celoso-.

El día de San Valentín no pudimos vernos debido a que te juntaste con él-Shota empezó a ponerse rojo-, pero yo quería decirte que… que tu…-, ahora se puso completamente rojo y se paró de golpe- TU ME GUSTAS-, apretó los puños-, SIEMPRE me has gustado, por favor, Kuronuma, sal conmigo.

Sawako no podía pensar ni hablar, había quedado en un estado de shock, de repente, unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos fluidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre él cayendo en sus brazos.


End file.
